PILOT PROJECTS AND TRANS-NETWORK ACTIVITIES CORE University of California Minority Patient-Derived Xenograft (PDX) Development and Trial Center (UCaMP) to Reduce Cancer Health Disparities PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The goal of the Pilot Projects and Trans-Network Activities Core (PPTNAC) is to contribute to the achievement of UCaMP's overall objectives of developing patient-derived xenograft (PDX) trial strategies for preclinical testing of single agents and drug combinations, with a focus on the predominant racial/ethnic minority populations residing in California, namely, Hispanic/Latino Americans [HLAs], Asian American/Native Hawaiian/Pacific Islander [AANHPIs], and African American [AAs]. The focus will be on gastric and liver cancers that disproportionately affect HLAs and AANHPIs as well as all populations of color, and bladder and lung cancer where cancer treatment disparities occur for African Americans vis--vis Whites. Key personnel for the PPTNAC include all Site PIs, Admin Core Lead Ralph deVere White, and UCaMP multi-PI and PPTNAC Lead Moon S. Chen, Jr. As such, PPTNAC researchers reflect multiple relevant disciplines that foster the evaluation of pilot studies and trans-network activities including cancer health disparities, pre-clinical studies, pathology, and basic cancer research. PPTNAC will also facilitate the interaction of UCaMP with NCI, PDXNet Data Commons and Coordinating Centers (PDCCC), the five PDX Development and Trial Centers (PDTCs) (M-PDTC and four PDTCs), and non-PDXNet investigators. Specifically, the PPTNAC Aims are to: (1) Facilitate Internal Pilot Projects; (2) Facilitate Cross-PDXNet Activities (Pilot Studies Development and Evaluation); and (3) Engage Non-Network Investigators; and (4) Share Innovative Technologies using PDXs (Collaboration with non-PDXNet investigators).